Calypso Witcher
Calypso Witcher is the daughter of The Sea Witch from the Hans Christian Andersen story, The Little Mermaid. She was created by 'Timetravelingshark. Please do not edit this page without her permission. Character Personality Calypso is a girl with a lot of spirit. She'll tell you what's on her mind, whether it be something good or bad. She's kind, and very outgoing. She won't turn down a converstation, and loves talking about the ocean. She loves taking part of family traditions, and sharing them with her friends and classmates. She loves to sing, and can play the guitar and ukelele. She has somewhat of a short temper, which has led to her getting in quite a bit of trouble. She's tough and can hold her own in a fight. Calypso, despite having rather tomboyish qualities, she is rather girly. She want to be seen as herself, not "The next Sea Witch". She's quite protective of her friends, especially Amhran. Appearance Calypso has very wavy dark brown hair with beads and colored strings/ribbons woven into her locks. She usually has random braids in her hair, and they're in different places every day. She has warm brown eyes, and tanned skin. She has a bright smile, and long eyelashes. She has the build of a swimmer, and is quite tall for her age. When in mermaid form, her tail is a coral red color, and her fins are golden yellow. Fairy Tale Calypso is the daughter of The Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. One day, Amhran Gale (Nephew of The Little Mermaid, and ironically one of her best friends) will come to her and ask for a way to become human. She'll grant his wish, but at a price- his voice. Relationships Family Calypso loves her family, which consists of her mother, Naida, the Sea Witch, her fourteen year old brother, Mako, and her father, Kai, a healer. She has a great bond with her family, and loves and respects her parents deeply. Friends While she does like hanging out with the girls, three of Calypso's four close friends are male. She doesn't know why she tends to like guys more, it's simply a personal preference. She's outgoing, but her closest friends are Amhran Gale, Marcus Stahlbaum, Musume Crane, and Alistair Wonderland. She likes how they don't judge her due to what her mother did. In return, she's very protective of the group, acting as a "Team Mom" of sorts. If she ever catches you picking on her friends, you will feel her wrath. Romance Calypso has developed quite a crush on Hopper Croakington. She found his nervousness around girls endearing and she decided to hang out with him a bit and fell hard. She's been giving him subtle hints about her feelings, but she's not pushing it. Unfortunately, her hints might be too subtle, because Hopper is still hopelessly oblivious. Alliance Calypso is a rebel, solely because she doesn't want to hurt Amhran. She however does want to be like her parents and help people with problems, such as sickness or removing curses. Pet Coral has a small pet octopus named Nolan. Nobody knows why he's named Nolan. She loves him dearly and is always up for a cuddle with her baby. She has a tank for him that's enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Outfits Casual Calypso wears a red strapless dress with a Kukui nut necklace around her neck. She wears brown gladiator sandals. She has a charm bracelet that has sea glass charms on it, given to her by her father shortly before she left for Ever After High. She wears several leather bracelets on the other wrist. A yellow plumeria flower is tucked behind her ear, and a small anklet with an octopus charm is around her ankle. Getting Fairest Calypso wears a very large coral red tee-shirt with a gold trident symbol on the front. She wears short black shorts underneath the shirt. Her hair is usually up in a high messy bun, with quite a few curls escaping it. She wears eel slippers, with the right one being named Flotsam and the left Jetsam. (While this doesn't really count as part of the outfit, she's almost always seen with a coffee cup in hand.) Notes *She, like Amhran, can turn back to her mermaid form by her legs touching water. *Her middle name is Makani. *Her mother and father are extremely supportive of her choice to rebel. *Her creator has her Legacy Day outfit in her head, but it's too difficult to put into words. *Nobody, not even Calypso herself, knows where her braids in her hair come from. According to her, it's been happening since she was twelve. *She and her friends decided to get to the bottom of the braid mystery by setting a camera up in her room. The camera shorted out at midnight. Five minutes later, when it rebooted, she had braids in her hair. *As soon as she's able to, she's going to make a potion to turn Amhran human, but without the pain, and without the price of his voice. *Her name was inspired by Calypso, the sea witch from Pirates of the Caribbean. *She's half native Hawaiian (Father's side), half Cuban (Mother's side.) *She and her family live in Hawaii, spending half the year on-land, and half the year in the ocean. *She has an older half-brother from a relationship her mother had years before she met Calypso's father. Calypso has never met him. Mirror Blog Posts Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Characters